


Iron Taco

by valtyr



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Avengers Kink. Prompt: "Steve and Rhodey use the Iron Man helmet as a salsa bowl!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Taco

Tony was really _on form_ tonight, and his favourite two audience members weren't paying him the slightest bit of attention. After a particularly witty crack didn't even get him a glance, he decided to surrender to the inevitable and show an interest in whatever boring thing they were up to.

"What are you two even watching?" Tony said, wandering over and leaning over the couch. He stole popcorn from Steve's bowl and a handful of chips from Rhodey's, because he was an equal opportunity food thief and anyway, who paid the bills around here.

" _Steel Magnolias_ ," Rhodey said. "Steve's got a crush on Julia Roberts."

"I respect her dramatic range." Steve beamed up at Tony. "Rhodey has all her movies."

Rhodey gave Steve a look of betrayal. _Captain America. I trusted you._

"Well, uh, Rhodey knows a lot about dramatic range," Tony nodded and patted Rhodey's shoulder, then swiped a scoop of salsa from the bowl nestled between them. "You should go to his place sometime, check out his DVD collection. You'll be blown away."

Rhodey switch the Betrayed Look to Tony, which had about as much effect as a pea shooter on the Iron Man. The thought of Rhodey filleting through his film collection to extract the porn was delightful.

"You should - you should watch that one you showed me last week, what was it - was it - "

" _Beaches_ ," said Rhodey, which was not quite how Tony remembered it. He was pretty sure Bette Midler didn't do bukkake.

"Yeah, _Beaches_. You'll love it, Steve."

"Okay," Steve flashed him another smile, and returned to the the screen. Tony fidgeted for a moment, trying to think of a way to return their attention to him; but they seemed entirely preoccupied with the movie.

Finally, he gave a put-upon sigh, and tramped down to the basement to put on the Iron Man suit. There were _plenty_ of perfectly good people who would love to give him all the attention that was his due.

Five minutes later, he stood in the centre of his workshop wearing almost all of his armour, trying to remember where he'd seen that flash of red and gold so recently. He'd seen it, somewhere, he _knew_ it.

Five minutes after that, there was salsa on his TV and his supersoldier and nacho crumbs in his hair and Rhodey had stepped on the remote and one of the walls had a just a teeny little hole in it; but at least they were were paying attention to him now.

The world was working properly again.


End file.
